Homecoming
by SweetestSymphony
Summary: It's five years after high school and Danny and Sam have lost touch. But what happens when rival bands meet for the first time? Story is better than summary. T just to be safe in later chapters.
1. Where Are They Now?

**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. Now on with the fic!**

_Homecoming_

"And that was this week's number two song, Crushed, by the hot new band, Phantom. And here is the number one song, by an all girl band that is playing a sold out concert this weekend in New York City. This is Another Life by Solaris."

Danny Fenton turned down the radio in disappointment. Number two again. This was the fourth week in a row! _I can't believe it! How does a band beat us for four weeks straight? _

At 23, Danny Fenton was no longer a scrawny kid like he was in ninth grade. He had grown to a six foot one with messy black hair and blue eyes. Years of ghost fighting had done him good as well. He was well-built and, by the time he graduated, taller than Dash and no longer the class loser. Paulina had even taken an interest in him during their junior year. Too bad for her that Danny had finally asked Sam out the year before. Paulina had been shocked when Danny chose Sam over her. Danny smiled at the memory.

Danny jumped as his phone started vibrating and ringing. He answered it as soon as he heard the beginning of Failures Not Flattering by New Found Glory. "Hey, Tucker" "Hey , Danny. Congrats on your one week of having a number one song." "Thanks, Tuck." Danny hadn't talked to Tucker in over a month. Tucker had gone to an out of state college and now had a job as a CEO at a big company. Danny had finally decided to use his voice and guitar skills to his advantage and started Phantom a year before. Danny and Tucker talked for a few more minutes before Danny pulled up at the local record store in Amity Park. Before Tucker hung up, he told Danny that he had tickets to the concert coming up in Amity Park that Phantom, Kyro, Solaris, and Sub Zero were playing at.

Danny soon pulled up to the store and got of his new blue Eclipse. He noticed several girls staring at him and gave them a friendly smile. He walked over to the CD racks and was looking for the new Solaris CD when he saw a familiar Latino girl walking towards him. _Oh great, Paulina. Just what I need._ He forced a smile and looked at the pretty girl.

"Like, hi, Danny." "Hi, Paulina." "Hey, Danny, I heard that you are the singer for Phantom. Is that true?" "Yeah. It is." "So do you want to go out sometime?" "No thanks, Paulina. I'm not interested." "What do you mean not interested? Nobody has ever turned me down." "Well, here's a first for you then." Paulina walked away, confused. Danny just smiled to himself and went back to looking for the CD.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. We'll practice again Friday and then play the concert on Saturday. After that, we have a two week break until that Amity Park concert." Twenty-three year old Sam Manson said to the girls in her band, Solaris.

"Where?" Sam's friend and the band's drummer, Allie asked. Blond and beautiful with emerald eyes, Allie had joined the band when Sam, her roommate, had started it during college

"Amity Park. It's my hometown. They're having some kind of concert with a couple of bands that have people from there."

"It's not a very well known town. Anyway, They want us down there a week before the concert so they can figure out the order and we can rehearse it or something. So we actually only have a one week break. If you all want to go home for a week and then meet down there on Saturday, go ahead. When we get there you all are more than welcome to stay at my house. Trust me, my parents have plenty of room." Sam thought about her parents enormous house. "They wouldn't even notice you were there."

"Sounds good," Christy, the bass player said. Christy had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Sam had changed since high school. She had grown out her hair and had it layered. She was no longer a goth, as you could see by looking at her faded jeans and tight red tank top. She wasn't a skinny fourteen year old anymore. She had grown into a girl that looked like a Victoria's Secret model. It was great to have be a 32 D with a nineteen inch waist and thirty four inch hips. She could wear anything and look great in it.

_I'll have to send tickets to Tucker, Danny and his family, oh, and Dash and Paulina. It'll be great to see their reaction._

"Well, I'm going home. I'll see you all in a week," said the keyboard player, Marissa. Marissa was a tall blonde with brown eyes and a slight resemblance to Jessica Simpson.

"Bye." Sam had already decided to stay in New York as long as possible before going home late Friday night.


	2. Solaris

**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. Now on with the fic!**

_Homecoming_

A week later, Sam was on her way to her parents house. They had met her at the airport with her favorite car, her black Dodge Viper. It had been a present when she graduated from college the year before. Now she was on her way to the stadium where the concert was going to be held on Saturday. She glanced at the clock on her radio. 9:57. _Great, I'm going to be late now, thanks to my parents. _Sam's parents had insisted on having a big breakfast with their only daughter since she was home.

Sam had tried calling Tucker and Danny the night before, but Tucker had moved and no one answered at the Fenton's house. Sam wondered if they looked any different than they had at graduation. _Probably. It's not like I look the same. They probably wouldn't recognize me if they saw me. _Sam glanced in the rearview mirror at her reflection, trying to remember how she looked five years ago. _Not like this, I know that_.

Sam pulled into the nearly empty parking lot and ran inside, hoping that she wasn't late. She ran into Debbie, the organizer for the concert right inside the doors.

"There you are Samantha. I was starting to wonder if you had decided to not to come."

"It's Sam and I'm sorry that I'm late. I was held up by something at home."

"Ok. Your band is up next, so I suggest that you hurry and make sure that all the equipment is here."

"Okay, and I'll be on time tomorrow."

"Okay. It's not really a big problem that you're late, Sam, because the first band just started and it will take them about a half hour to run through the songs tat they are doing. Just make sure that you're on time tomorrow because your band is first." Debbie said with a smile, before walking away.

_Great, I'm here for two minutes and I'm already causing problems with the boss_. _I'll have to thank my parents when I get home. _Sam walked to the front of the huge auditorium and through the door next to the stage, hoping that it led backstage. She was right. She ran into Allie just inside the door.

"Is everything ready to go?"

"Hey, Sam. Yeah everything's here. We just have to set it up the way we want it."

"Ok. So what band is playing right now, Allie?"

"Kyro. Then us, Sub Zero, and, last but not least, Phantom."

"So we're playing after Kyro on Saturday?"

"No, they don't have any idea what order they're using on Saturday. They said they'll tell us on Thursday."

"Solaris, you're up" someone yelled from on the stage.

"That's us. Let's go," Sam told her band. As they went out on the stage, Sam took a good look around the huge auditorium. She wondered how many seats it had. It wouldn't be the biggest concert they'd ever played, but it would be the only one that was this close to home. Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts and plugged her guitar into her amp. She nodded to the rest of the band and they started playing Another Life.

At the same time, a very familiar looking guy was quickly walking into the hallway leading into the stadium's auditorium. He remembered when it was built four years ago. The year he graduated. His freshman year of college. _The year I lost Sam._ Pushing that thought out of his head, Danny continued down the hall until he came to the doors that led backstage. He could hear one of the bands on the stage. _It must be Solaris_, he thought when he heard a girl singing. She sounded kind of like Amy Lee from Evanescence. _That voice sounds familiar,_ Danny thought, knowing that he had heard it somewhere before. _Duh, you've heard it hundreds of times on the radio. You're getting flaky, Fenton._

Danny's thoughts turned to Sam once more. He could still remember the way her voice sounded. The way she looked the first time they went out. The look on her face when he first told her that he loved her during their sophomore year in high school. When she had told him that she loved him at their junior prom. How beautiful she looked in her deep purple dress at their senior prom. How much it hurt to say goodbye when they left for college. The phone call he had gotten from Sam a month later when she broke up with him. The intense pain he had felt for months after that. All his plans for their future shattered. He had been in a daze for weeks. He had even quit hunting ghosts. Then he realized that he had to move on. Let it go. And he had. This was the first time in three years he had even let himself think about it.

Danny knew that his thoughts were going the wrong way and brought them back to the present. He refused to think about Sam. He had to get ready to go on stage. He wanted everyone to know from day one why Phantom had the number one album, even though the number one song wasn't theirs, yet. He walked through the doors to greet his band members - Jake, the bass player, Sean, the drummer, and Zack, the rhythm guitarist. Danny, of course, sang and played lead guitar. Danny heard the band finish up and another one take their spot.

"Hey, Danny. You should have seen Solaris. They are a hot group of chicks, and I'm not talking about their music. The singer is one of the hottest girls I have ever seen." Jake said when Danny was within earshot.

"Really? What's she look like? I heard them, but I didn't see them."

"Danny, man, she is hot. Long black hair, awesome eyes, and the best body I have ever seen, and that's with her clothes on."

"Sounds like a great girl," Danny said dryly, used to his band member's way of describing girls.

"You aren't kidding. And he's not lying for once. This girl is really hot." Zack added.

"I'll just have to se for myself, I guess. Is she still here?"

"Yeah, I think so, Danny."

"_Phantom, five minutes!_" someone yelled.

"Ready?" Danny asked his band.

"Let's go."


	3. Phantom

**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. Now on with the fic!**

_** Homecoming**_

Danny Phantom was the first one to set foot on the stage as his band came out from backstage. He had his guitar in one hand and nearly tripped over a stray cable while he was talking to Jake. He heard a cell phone ringing and automatically recognized the song as Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan._ That used to be Sam's ring tone for her parents number_ he thought, turning around in time to see a door at the other end of the auditorium swing shut. Looking out across the huge space, he saw some girls sitting a few rows back. _Must be from another band._

"Are you guys ready?" he asked his band.

"Not yet. I have to fix the settings on my amp and plug in my guitar." replied Zack. He played with his amp for a minute before plugging in his guitar and playing a few chords. He nodded to Danny, who picked up the intro to the song.

Sam got up and quickly walked out of the auditorium and into the hall right outside the doors when her phone started ringing. She had wanted to see Phantom play, but she wasn't going to just let her phone ring. She didn't even have to glance at the screen to know who it was. Her Mother.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Sammy."

"I'm kind of busy. Do you need something?" Sam hated being rude to her mom, but she really was wanting to see Phantom play.

"Yes, actually I do, Samantha."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Can you meet your father and I for lunch at the new restaurant on Main Street?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Twelve thirty. And please don't be late. Oh and you may want to dress nice."

"Why? What kind of a restaurant is this?"

"A nice one owned by one of your father's new business partners. He and his son will be joining for lunch. His son is about your age."

"So, in other words, you are setting me up on blind date?"

"No, if it were a blind date, we would send you by yourself. This is a chance to meet your father's business partners."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Sam frowned in annoyance at the phone that she held in her hand. _Why can't I just hide like I used to?_

She had heard music start up and a guy's voice join in about ten minutes before. Now she took a minute to really listen. _Wow, that guy's a good singer. He sounds kind of like Danny used to when he'd actually sing._ Sam had tried not to think about Danny for a long time, since their breakup. Sam could still remember how bad it hurt when she broke up with him. At the time, she had thought that it was for the best. She had soon found out that it was torture to not be with him. One good thing had come out of it, however, and that was her music career. She had transferred to a different college and lost touch with Danny, but had began to gain a reputation for herself as a singer. She soon had met her band mates at her new college. Within a year, their career had skyrocketed, taking them from nobody's to a well-known band with good songs. Their past experiences had given them some great songs and the sound that everyone seemed to love. Even though they were popular, it had taken the years to write and release the song that would take them to number one.

Sam looked around and remembered where she was, in a hallway by herself. She turned and headed back into the auditorium. The band had finished playing a minute before and Sam realized that she had been in the hall for a good thirty minutes. She couldn't have imagined that the thought of Danny had taken her on a twenty minute trip down memory lane. Sam quickly adjusted her candy apple red tank top that had began to ride up a little and was getting wrinkled. She loved her shirts like the tank top. They were just short enough to expose an inch or two of her skin just above her jeans, but not enough to make her look bad . It matched her favorite pair of faded vintage flare jeans perfectly. She opened the door and walked to the front of the auditorium, where her band was gathered around the guys that had just finished playing.

She noticed that two were tall, well-built blonds and that the other one was a tall guy with brown hair. She let her eyes slide up and down each of them before flashing them each a quick smile.

"Hi, I'm Samantha. But just call me Sam."

"Hi, Sam, I'm Jake. This is Zack and this is Sean." Jake said, allowing his eyes to slowly travel the length of her body, from her long, layered black hair to her exposed stomach that started right above her hips, where her shirt ended about two inches before her jeans started, down her long legs, and finally to her worn red and black converse, before slowly traveling up again.

"You all sounded good. Really good."

"So did your band."

They talked to a few more minutes before a movement caught Sam's eye. She glanced over to see a tall, dark-haired guy sitting on an amp and tuning his guitar. She figured that he must be the lead singer. Since his face was facing away from her, Sam couldn't get a really good look at him. All she knew was that he had black hair and was wearing jeans and white t-shirt with the name Phantom in bright blue. Sam figured that he was the singer. She glanced around her and saw that her band mates had noticed him as well.

Just as she glanced back at him, he turned around. Sam's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him.

"Oh my God."


	4. Just Friends?

**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. Now on with the fic!**

_**Homecoming**_

"Oh my God. Danny?"

Hearing his name, Danny looked up to see a beautiful black haired girl staring at him with wide eyes. Wide, amethyst eyes. Sam.

"Sam?"

Within seconds, Sam was in Danny's arms, ecstatic to see her friend again after so many years apart. Danny hugged her tight, remembering how good it felt and wanting to hold her forever. _But all good things come to an end_, he thought, as Sam pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. She took a few steps back until she was out of range of his arms and looked at him for a minute.

"You look good, Danny." she said, looking him over. He was a little taller and better built than she remembered. He also wasn't wearing very baggy jeans and a too big t-shirt. He had on a pair of carpenter jeans and a shirt that showed off the basic outline of his body without being too tight. He had his hair spiked and his ice blue eyes hadn't changed a bit. His face had matured from that of the 19 year old she remembered.

He was better muscled than she remembered too.

Danny was taking this time to look Sam over, as well. His eyes traveled from her thick, black hair, which was longer than he remembered it being, down to her worn converse, which he remembered from their senior days at Casper High. She had a better body now than she did when he had dated her. But what he was most drawn to was her familiar amethyst eyes. He knew that he would never forget her eyes. He noticed that she was wearing a pair of jeans she had bought on a trip to the mall with him. _She didn't fill them out like that when she bought them, _Danny thought, then immediately felt bad for his somewhat perverted thoughts about Sam. _Remember, Danny, she's your ex-girlfriend. She also has been my friend for years. Exactly. Just remember that and you'll be fine Danny._

_Danny realized with a start that Sam was staring at him. He reacted quickly, giving her a big hug and a quick kiss._

"You look good too, Sam."

Sam barely heard his comment. Her head was still spinning. Even with that quick kiss, she felt lightheaded. _Just like when we went out. _Sam suddenly felt like she had been transported back in time to their last two years of high school. She had been gaining popularity, thanks to Danny. He and Dash had gotten over theirfighting and become friends at the end of their sophomore year. This had skyrocketed him from a social nobody to one of the most popular guys at Casper High. It didn't hurt when Jazz started dating Dash in her senior year. That was the real reason for the ending to their fights. When Danny became popular, Sam became popular, since he was her boyfriend, after all. This had also caused Tucker to become popular and he finally quit acting so desperate when the girls realized that he could help their popularity. He hadn't ever been dateless again. Sam snapped back reality. _But we're not dating now and there is no way that Danny can be single._ With that thought, she decided to play it cool and hope that Danny wouldn't catch on.

Sam realized that Danny's arms were still around her and quickly pulled back. Danny looked a little surprised but didn't say anything. Sam gave him a smile and turned to where their bands were watching them.

"Come on, guys, we better get going. We have a meeting in about five minutes with Debbie and she'll be pissed if we're late." Danny said, before giving Sam a small hug and walking away.

"What?" Sam asked when she saw their puzzled looks.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, but I'd say that you know each other?" Allie asked.

"You could say that," Sam answered", We went to school together, right here in Amity Park. Me, Danny, and Tucker, our friend, went to school together from the time we were in kindergarten to the time we graduated. Me and Danny were really close until we went to college."

"Close like best friend close or close like dating?" Marissa asked Sam.

"Both, actually. We were best friends until the last half of our sophomore year, when he asked me out. We dated until we were in our freshman year of college." Sam replied, not quite liking the way this was going or the interest that all of them had shown in Danny.

"So you're just friends now right?" Christy wanted to know.

"Yeah. We haven't seen each other in at least three years."

**Sorry there's not much going on in this chap. More to come, I promise.**


	5. Duets

**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. I also don't own the song _If You Were Mine _by Cyndi ThomsonNow on with the fic!**

_**Homecoming**_

_The next day, Sam was early for practice. Looking at her watch, which read 9:00, she realized that she was forty-five minutes early. She needed to talk to the band about a song that she had found and wanted to do for the concert. She had copies of the lyrics and music in her hand and a copy of the Cyndi Thomson CD My World . She had come across the CD the night before in her room and had decided to listen to it. When it had gotten to a song call If You Were Mine, she had immediately thought of Danny. She had mad a split second decision to learn the song for the concert._

"Morning, Sam. How's it going?"

"Hey, Allie. Where's the rest of the band?"

Before Allie could answer, the rest of the band walked in. They all looked like they had only gotten up a few minutes before and thrown on whatever clothes they could fine. Sam frowned. She had been up since six and was dressed casually, but still looked great. She was perfectly coordinated from head to toe. She had her long black hair loose and curled at the ends. She was wearing a pair of sandblasted hipster jeans from Victoria's Secret. They matched her favorite purple halter, which ended about two inches above her white belt. And, last but not least, she had on her favorite pair of black Roxy flip-flops.

"Okay, I know that practice doesn't start for almost an hour, but I want us to learn a new song and I figured that we could use this morning." Sam handed each of them a copy of the music and lyrics and put the CD in.

Forty-five minutes later, they had the song down. Of course, since it was a country song, they had added their own twist to it. They were the first up for practice that morning, and Sam had decided to start with that song.

The other bands were all in the auditorium as they started playing. At just the perfect time, Sam started singing the lyrics, and looked at Danny to see his reaction.

If you were mine, I would celebrate like every day was Christmas

If you were mine, I would love you like it's nobody's business

I would give you every thing I had, I would treat you right, I would make you laugh

Baby, I would smile forever if you were mine

If you were mine, baby, every night would be romance novel

If you were mine, I would quench your thirst like a tall glass of water

You would be my one desire, I would kiss you like a house on fire

Baby, I would burn like crazy if you were mine

If you were mine, If you were mine

Everything I can't resist, just to hear your voice is bliss

It is, yeah it is

If you were mine, I would shout it out

We'd show the world what love's about

We'd never sleep in a big old bed, just kiss and kiss and kiss instead

If you were mine, I would be complete and nothing would be missing, baby

If you were mine, if only you were mine, if you were mine, if only you were mine

If you were mine, if only you were mine, if you were mine, if only baby

If you were mine, If you were mine, If you were mine

When the song was over, Sam glanced at Danny, only to see him watching her. She wondered how long he had been watching her. Deciding that it really didn't matter, she gave him a smile. Danny smiled back almost immediately. She saw Debra walk up and turned her attention to her.

"Great job, girls. Sam, I need to see you in my office in ten minutes."

"Okay," Sam said. _Why would she want to see me and not the rest of the band? Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough._

Ten minutes later, Sam was sitting in a chair in Debra's office. She was starting to get nervous because Debra hadn't said anything about the reason for the meeting yet. All she had said was that they were waiting for someone else.

Sam tensed as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She glanced up as the door opened. She immediately relaxed when she saw Danny walk into the office. Once more, she wondered what was going on. She wasn't kept in suspense long.

"Sam, I believe that you know Danny, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I have an idea to add an extra something to the concert. You two have the top two bands in the country with the top two albums on the charts right now. It would attract a lot of people if you two were to do a duet at the concert."

"A duet?" Danny asked.

"What song would we do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Get together and pick one."

"Okay," Danny and Sam said at the same time.

"Good. Pick a song and get back to me by tomorrow morning."

With a nod of her head towards the door, Debra dismissed them. Sam and Danny got up wordlessly and walked out the door. When the door shut behind them, they turned toward each other.

"News must travel fast around here if Debra knows that we're friends. I wonder why she came up with the duet idea though?"

"Doesn't matter, we still have to do it. And we have to think of a song by 5:00 tonight."

"Why five? She didn't give us any certain time."

"Because I have a date tonight that I'm supposed to pick up at six and I need time to take a shower and get dressed before I pick her up."

"Whose the lucky girl? Someone I know?"

"No." Danny wasn't willing to elaborate any on his date, knowing that if he told Sam who he was going out on a date with, she would kill him. He smiled, thinking back on all the times Sam had told him that she was a mindless bimbo. Not worth his time. So what if she had been the most beautiful girl in their school their freshman year. It was funny how things turned out. The whole time he trying to get Paulina to notice him, he had been in love with Sam.

This was a sobering thought and Danny's smile faded as he thought about the fact that he had feelings for Sam. Even though they had a bad breakup and hadn't talked in five years, he still loved her. _I must be going crazy._ But Danny knew that he wasn't. he was still head over heels in love with Sam Manson.

He became aware of the fact that Sam was staring at him like he had two heads. He realized that she was waiting for a response to something she'd said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, what do you think would be a good song for us to sing?"

"I don't know." Danny's cell started ringing as he was saying this. Glancing at it he said, "Sorry but I really need to take this. Can I call later so that we can decide?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Okay. I'll call you later then. Bye."

"Bye," Sam said as he gave her a quick hug.

Sam was miserable. She had spent the last three hours trying to figure out ho Danny was taking out that night. She had even called Tucker to see if he knew. But he had no idea.

She had just resolved not to think about it when her phone rang. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was five-thirty. Glancing at the caller ID, she frowned. Jack Fenton. _Who could be calling from the Fenton's house? There's no way that Danny is home already. _Deciding it didn't really matter, Sam picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Sam.

"Hey, Sam."

"Danny? What are you doing home so early?"

"My date kind of fell through. Can I come over so we can talk about the duet? I've got a couple of CD's together with some good duets on them."

"Sure. How about giving me a half hour until you get here?"

"Um, ok. See you in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, bye."

Sam hung up the phone and glanced around her room. Grabbing a robe, she went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out of the shower, she put on her black lace bra from Victoria's Secret's Angels collection. She put on a matching black lace thong and walked into her bedroom. She was just bent down looking for her jeans in her bottom drawer when she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Danny staring at her with wide eyes. She had forgotten about his ghost powers.


	6. Another Twist

-1**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know. _Sorry it took me forever to get this up but I was really busy with graduation and stuff!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. Now on with the fic!**

_

* * *

_

Homecoming

Sam grabbed her jeans and slammed her dresser drawer shut, smashing her finger. She bit her lip to keep from shouting out cuss words at the top of her lungs, since her parents were just down the hall. Instead she yanked on a t-shirt that was laying nearby and pulled her jeans on.

"Do you know what knocking is, Danny?"

"Yeah, um, sorry about that. I didn't figure that you would have just gotten out of the shower."

"Whatever. So what's up with the sudden date cancellation? You seemed excited about it earlier."

Something that Danny had forgotten was how forward Sam had learned to be, especially with guys, when she was in her junior and senior years of high school. It was one quality that he loved but that also drove him crazy.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fine. Do you have any ideas for a song?"

"A few, but I'm not sure if any of them are our bands styles."

"Let's hear them." Danny could tell from Sam's tone that she was pissed. _Great job, Fenton. The one girl you want hates you and the ones you don't want are in love with you._ Danny suddenly realized that Sam was looking at him. He handed her a CD.

"I put a CD together with a couple of duets."

"Okay," Sam said, putting the CD in her stereo and pressing play. She was ticked at Danny, but she knew it wasn't really his fault. She had been steaming since she found out who Danny was going on a date with.

Sam had eventually gotten a name out of Tucker. She wanted to kill Paulina Sanchez. _Paulina has been after Danny since he started ignoring her in high school. After we were dating. It probably doesn't hurt that he's rich and famous now, either._

Sam snapped out of her thinking when she heard the haunting sound of Evanescence fill her room. Sam looked at Danny as Amy Lee began singing the first verse of Bring Me To Life.

"Danny, how does this count as a duet? The guy from 12 Stones hardly sings at all in this song."

"Yeah, I didn't figure that you would go for it," Danny said, flipping to the next track.

They went through the next several tracks quickly. I'm Feeling You by Michelle Branch and Santana was a quick no. So was Game Of Love. Sam denied every track before it even played halfway through. They got to the last two tracks without agreeing on anything.

"Okay, the last two are Picture by Kid Rock and Cheryl Crowe and Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. If you don't like either of those, then you come up with one."

"Actually, I like both of them. We'd have to add our own twist to either of them, but I think that Broken fits our styles more."

"Okay, Broken it is," Danny said, glad that the argument was over.

Danny and Sam talked for a few more minutes before Sam's parents called her for dinner. _I don't even live here and thy still tell me what to do. _Sam started to say goodbye to Danny, but had an idea before she could get the words out.

"Hey, Danny, you want to go get something to eat with me? I really don't feel like sitting through some four course meal with my parents discussing investments and other boring stuff."

"Sure, Sam. What do you want to eat?"

"We'll figure that out in a couple of minutes. Just, please, get me out of here before my parents know that I'm here."

"Um, okay," Danny said, changing into his ghost form and phasing himself and Sam through the wall just before her father came into the room.

"Samantha? I could have sworn that she was here."

Sam and Danny were walking down the street toward the Nasty Burger when they spotted a familiar Latino girl walking toward them. Danny swore under his breath. Paulina caught sight of Danny and waved. "Is Jazz okay?" Paulina had obviously believed him when he said that he couldn't come because Jazz had come down with something and he had to take care of her. She didn't even bring up the fact that Jazz lived in California with her husband.

"Yeah, she was sleeping so Sam and I decided to get something to eat."

"Where's Sam?" Paulina said, looking around for the Sam she knew in high school. "I don't see her."

Sam rolled her eyes before smiling at the dumb ex-cheerleader. "Paulina, I'm right here."

"You can't be Sam. You're too pretty to be Sam."

"So I guess that I'm a prettier Sam. I'm still Sam Manson."

"Oh, okay." Paulina tuned her back on Sam and starting flirting with Danny. Sam could feel her face heating as she listened to Paulina. Sam didn't even notice that Danny was giving her a "save me" look. She was too busy fighting the urge to hit Paulina. Sam glanced at Danny, silently begging him to get away. When Danny met her gaze, Sam got an idea.

Without thinking about what she was about to do, Sam walked over next Paulina and Danny. She gave Danny a sweet look before smiling at Paulina. Sam noticed that Paulina was standing off to Danny's side enough for her to stand in front of him. Sam put her arms around Danny's neck and leaned in close.

"Danny, I'm going to get us a table." Sam said.

"Okay," was the only answer Danny could manage. Just having Sam so close to him was a huge distraction. All he could feel was her arms around his neck. He wasn't even aware of Paulina standing off to the side. Danny noticed Sam leaning in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

Danny ducked his head and brushed his lip against hers. Sam closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. She felt Danny's arms tighten as the kiss deepened. Everything else ceased to exist except for the feeling of Danny's lips on hers and his strong arms around her waist. His arms were the only thing keeping Sam on her feet. Sam could feel Danny's heart beating. The rhythm of Danny's heartbeat matched her own.

Sam heard a noise and pulled away from the kiss. She didn't pull away from Danny's embrace, however. Sam turned her head and saw that Dash and Tucker had joined Paulina. They were all staring wide eyed at the site in front of them. _Let them stare_ is the only thought that came to Sam's mind as Danny's head slowed moved toward her again.

Danny was oblivious to everyone staring at them. His attention was focused on one thing: Sam. He tightened his arms and slowly brought his lips back to hers. He was in heaven as the kiss stretched on for what seemed like forever. He didn't realize how much he had missed kissing Sam. How much he had missed her being in his arms. He realized something he should have known long ago. He still was and always would be in love with Samantha Manson. She had broken his heart, but it hadn't affected the way he felt.

Sam's head was spinning. She knew that she should pull back, end the kiss, and act like nothing had happened. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead of pulling back, she sunk deeper into the kiss. She felt Danny's arms tighten. _I don't think there is anything better than this._

**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been really busy with college and stuff. Plus the internet has been down at home and I kept forgetting to copy the file to a disk. Anyway R&R. I'm working on the next chapter already, so it should be up in less than a week.**


	7. Decisions

-1**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. Now on with the fic!**

_

* * *

_

Homecoming

Sam barely slept that night. Her senses were still reeling from Danny's kisses the night before. _I shouldn't feel like this. I broke it off five years ago for a reason. I wanted time to focus on my career. Without distractions. Danny definitely counts as a distraction. _Sam's thoughts returned to those familiar ice blue eyes. She could remember looking into those eyes for hours.

_I screwed up when I broke up with him. _Sam could remember those days like they had happened last week instead of five years ago. Sam had been overwhelmed by everything that was going on. She suddenly had to deal with a million things that hadn't existed before. College, being away from Danny, her over bearing parents pressuring her to go to law school or become a doctor, a new set of guys hitting on her, finding a band. It was all too much for her to deal with. Something had to go. Sam chose Danny. Sam had laid around for a few days, not wanting to do anything or go anywhere. She had transferred to a new school in New York. Sam soon realized that she had made a huge mistake, but her pride wouldn't let her admit that she was wrong. So she had moved on, vowing not to look back.

Sam came back to reality with a start. Her father was calling her for breakfast. Sam jumped up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants to throw on over her shorts. She would change after she took a shower.

Sam went down to the dining room to meet her parents. She ignored her parents disapproving stares that were directed at her wardrobe choice. Her parents were dressed in tennis outfits. They would head down to the country club after breakfast to hang out with their rich friends. Sam sighed and took her seat next to her mother.

"Good morning, Samantha. I hope you slept well."

"I slept fine, Mother. Are you off to the club to play tennis this morning?"

"Yes, we are meeting the Jacobsons for doubles. You should come with us, Samantha. The Jacobsons have a twenty three year old son that is a respected doctor. You really should meet him sometime. He is a very handsome young man," Her mother said.

"Thank you for the offer, Mother, but I have band rehearsals again this morning. The concert is in two days. I can't afford to miss anything. I guess it will have to wait for another time."

"Yes, that's too bad. I really believe you two would hit it off." Mrs. Manson glanced at her silver watch. "Honey, we really must be going. We are due to meet the Jacobsons in half an hour and I really don't want to be late."

"You're quite right, Dear. Maria! We are done with breakfast." At Mr. Manson's yell, the housekeeper came running to clear the table. Sam gave Maria a smile, which was quickly returned. Sam's parents rose from the table and left with a wave to Sam. Sam sighed and headed back upstairs to take a shower.

Half an hour later, Sam was in her car on the way to the auditorium. She had the radio cranked up and the top down. Sam's dark hair blew back in the wind as she sped along Amity Park's main drag. It only took her five minutes to get to the auditorium. Since the parking lot was nearly empty, Sam had her choice of parking spots. She chose one near the entrance and parked her car. Sam put the top up before opening her door.

Danny had pulled up in his dark blue Eclipse just as Sam opened her door. He watched as she swung her long, tan legs out of the car. She had on a very short denim skirt and a nearly backless black halter top. Her ankles were encased in a pair of strappy black stiletto heels. Danny was practically drooling as Sam adjusted her skirt and finger combed her long hair.

Sam noticed Danny's Eclipse, but chose to ignore the fact that he hadn't yet gotten out. She walked into the large building, her heels clicking on the tile floor in the hallway. She headed backstage to find her band. She ran into the guys from Phantom as soon as she walked in the doors. They all turned and stared open mouthed at her. Their eyes slowly traveled down Sam's long legs to her heels and back up.

Sam ignored their stares and kept walking. She could sense their eyes on her as she walked away. She wanted to find her band before they announced the order the bands were playing in. She walked through two more rooms before she found them. They were all sitting around a table, talking. They glanced at Sam when she walked in. Sam opened her mouth to say something when the loudspeaker came to life.

"Will all bands please report to the stage."

"Come on. Let's go." Sam led her band out of the room and toward the stage. Kyro was already there. All the guys eyed Sam as she walked onto the stage, but their attention soon turned to the guys from Sub Zero. Danny led the guys from Phantom onto the stage. He sat on an amplifier next to Sam. His arm slowly found it's way around her waist and his fingers came to rest against her waist just inside of her shirt. Sam stiffened but relaxed when she realized it was Danny.

Danny's band didn't miss this slight show of affection. They exchanged glances, unsure of what to make of it. Then the same thought ran through their heads. _Is Danny sleeping with her? _

Danny and Sam were oblivious to everything going on around them. All Sam could focus on was Danny's fingers gently stroking her side, just below her ribcage. Danny's focus was thrown off whenever Sam was around. Being able to touch her just intensified the lack of focus.

The other bands didn't seem to notice that anything was going on between Danny and Sam. They were intently listening to what someone was saying. Or at least most of them were. Jake and Allie were seething. Sam and Danny were so wrapped up in each other and it was pissing them off. Their focus on the music seemed to be slipping. Both bands relied on the lead singers.

After the meeting, Allie decided to go talk to Sam. She pulled her away from Danny and into a small side room behind the stage.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're falling for Danny. I know he's an old friend, but he's also our competition."

"Competition? How is he competition? Our band has the number one song."

"For now. How do we know how long that will stand?"

"We don't. But I will tell you this much, if it weren't for Danny, we wouldn't have that song or the spot." At Allie's shocked look, Sam continued. "I wrote that song about me and him. So don't call Danny competition. He's not."

"Fine. I won't call him the competition. But, Sam, you know you're going to have to make a choice eventually. The band or Danny. You won't have time to spend with him while we're on tour. And since Phantom is going on tour, he won't be here to spend time with you. It'll just make it easier to decide now, before you get too involved."

Since Sam seemed to be getting the idea, Allie left. Sam stood in deep though for a minute before making up her mind about what she was going to do. She left to find Danny. She found him just down the hall.

"Danny, we need to talk."

**

* * *

Sorry, another cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll update soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's one more chapter to R&R.**


	8. Maturing Love

**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. Now on with the fic!**

_

* * *

_

Homecoming

"Danny, we need to talk." The last time Danny heard those words coming out of Sam's mouth it had meant the end of a long sanding relationship. But since they weren't actually dating, she couldn't break up with him.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"It's about us. Allie knows that something is going on. Your band does too. So we either need to keep this low profile or break it off."

"Keeping it low profile sounds better than ending it. I mean, why end something that works so well? You know that we work as a couple."

"Yeah. I know. But I have one question to ask you before we decide. Danny, what happens when we go on tour? Is it going to be the end of it? Or will it just be something else to deal with?"

"Sam, I can't answer that. I definitely don't want anything to end us. It just seems so right. But I can see where you're coming from. A long distance dating relationship with a rock star would be a huge added stress to you and me. Maybe we can convince our managers to schedule some of the same dates."

"I doubt it, Danny. I could see if we were married or something, but not if we are just dating. I don't think that Liza will go for that."

Danny smiled at Sam. Sam instantly knew that Danny had an idea.

"Sam, you know that I love you right? And that I will do anything for you?"

"Yeah. I love you too, Danny. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

Sam was surprised by his question. "I don't see why not. It'll get me away from eating with my parents."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at seven. Dress nice."

"Okay. See you later, Danny." Sam and Danny shared a soft kiss before Danny rushed off. Sam just stood looking the direction he had gone and shaking her head. _That boy is up to something._

That night, Sam had just finished getting ready when Danny knocked on the door. After their last encounter in her room, Danny figured that the front door was a good idea. Sam hurried downstairs to answer the door, glad that her parents were in the basement theater.

Danny sucked in his breath when he saw Sam. She was dressed in a sleeveless, v-neck black dress. The hem ended just above her knees showing off her gorgeous legs. The body was fitted and the skirt flowed smoothly over her hips and thighs. With her hair and makeup done, Sam looked like a dream girl.

Sam grabbed her purse and followed Danny out to his sleek car. He opened her door and she slid into the cool leather interior. Danny got in on the other side and started the car. Soon they were zooming along the highway.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see. We'll be there in a minute"

Danny pulled the car up outside of the nicest restaurant in Amity Park, a small French place called _The Seine_. They were immediately seated once inside and quickly served. After they had eaten, Danny paid the check and suggested that they take a walk around the edge of the park that bordered the restaurant.

It was a warm night and Danny and Sam were walking across a bridge over the pond when Danny suddenly stopped her. "Sam, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes. And I love you too, Danny."

"Sam you are the first girl I ever fell in love with and I don't want to love another girl for as long as I live. You're special. You're the only girl for me." Danny dropped down on one knee and pulled out a velvet covered box. He opened it to reveal a large diamond set on a silver ring. "Sam , will you be my wife?"

Sam was stunned. _Did he really just propose? Am I dreaming?_ Sam realized that Danny was waiting for her answer. Her eyes started to tear up as she nodded her head. "Yes, Danny, I will marry you."

Danny stood up and Sam threw her arms around him. Their lips met in a timeless, passionate kiss. They were both happy. Danny was getting to marry the woman he loved and Sam would finally become Mrs. Fenton like she had dreamed of years before.

Danny broke the kiss to look into Sam's eyes. Her beautiful amethyst eyes. Sam gave Sam a quick kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back to his car. He dropped her off at her parent's house after stopping to tell his parents the good news. The Fentons had been thrilled, the Mansons not so much so.

They thought that their Sammykins could have done so much better, and richer, than Danny.

* * *

**So here's an update. Unexpected content, I know. But hey, what's a story without some twists and turns? Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's so short. More to come later, I swear.**


	9. Breakfast & Baby Sisters

**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. Now on with the fic!**

_

* * *

_

Homecoming

Sam rolled over and turned off her alarm. She was tempted to go back to sleep, but opted for getting up. She stretched and the glint of something on her hand caught her eye. She smiled as she looked at the diamond on her ring finger. She jumped out of bed, suddenly very awake, and headed into her bathroom to take a shower.

Sam grabbed her clothes and put them on. She straightened her shirt, a tight grey tee with Solaris in cracked navy script. Sam put a studded black leather belt through the belt loops on her favorite jeans, a low riding pair that was faded to the point where the knees were ripped and a few other spots were getting threadbare. Luckily that was the popular style.

She hurriedly grabbed her black Converse low tops and her car keys from the bedside table. Her and Danny were meeting for breakfast before rehearsal, so she had gotten up an hour earlier. She had just opened the door when she heard her mother calling her. She chose to ignore her and slipped outside. _I don't need another lecture about me ruining my life by agreeing to marry Danny. What a shame their poor Sammy has a mind of her own_, she thought sarcastically as she slipped into her car.

She started the Viper and backed out of the driveway, wanting to leave before her parents noticed she was gone. Sam drove to Danny's house and got out. She felt strange just walking in like she used to, so she knocked and waited for someone to open the door.

When the door swung open, Danny was standing there. His black hair was tousled, but he had obviously been up for a while. He gave Sam a smile before leaning in to kiss her. Herr hand came up to tangle in his shirt, while his hands made their way to his waist. Danny stepped back into the house and Sam followed without breaking the kiss. Danny shut the door behind them.

When they broke apart, Danny gave Sam another smile. Sam returned the smile and was about to speak when Jack entered the room.

"Morning, Sam. Morning, Danny. Have you seen your mother?"

"Sorry, Dad, I haven't seen her for an hour or so. Did you check the lab?"

"No. Maybe she found a ghost," Jack said, walking into the kitchen and down the stairs. Danny and Sam both laughed before Sam turned to Danny.

"I get the feeling that my parents are going to be all over me for a while about us."

"I know I'm not what they had in mind, but doesn't your opinion count? I mean, no, I'm not a rich kid with a huge trust fund or anything like that, but do they really have to hate me? Ever since that stupid thing with Freakshow, they've been convinced that I shouldn't be anywhere near you."

"So? It's not like I care what they have to say. They're just going to tell me that I'm messing up my life. It's not like I haven't heard it before. They said it when I went goth in middle school. They said it when I dated you in high school. They said it when I decided not to go to an Ivy League school. They said it again when I transferred out of state. None of my decisions have screwed up my life. I actually think that they've made it better. So where are we going for breakfast?"

Danny smiled at Sam's not so subtle way of changing the topic. "I thought that we could go down to that place near the stadium. It's newer, but I've eaten there a few times and it's pretty good."

"Sounds good. You care if I leave my car here and ride with you?"

"Not at all. It's always better with two people riding in a car. Besides, won't it make all your band mates jealous when you show up with the hot singer from a rival band?" Danny asked with a teasing smile.

Sam smiled back. "So are we ready to go? Or do you still have to do your hair?"

Danny grabbed Sam around her waist and pulled her close. "That depends. Does it look like I need to do it?"

""Yeah, unless you like looking like you stuck a finger in a light socket."

"Not really," he said, letting go of her and going up the stairs to his room. He returned a moment later with his hair gelled and spiked. He grinned at her and eyed her nicely tanned stomach and hips that were showing due to the tight shirt and low jeans. Danny slung his arm around her and led her toward the door, yelling a goodbye to his parents.

Danny opened her door and she slid into the car. He jumped in and started the car. The restaurant was a short drive away. It was practically empty, with the exception of a few older people and a couple of high school seniors that were skipping school. The teens looked up when the door opened. The guys' eyes popped out of their heads when they saw the beautiful woman walk in the door. The look of lust was replaced with jealousy when they saw Danny put his arm around her waist.

The girls were openly staring at Danny. They were jealous of the beautiful dark haired girl with tem. Then one of the girls recognized Danny.

"Hey, isn't that guy the singer from Phantom? Danny something."

"Danny Fenton. He lives across the street from me."

"Yeah. That's it. That girl looks familiar, too."

"It's Sam Manson," one of the guys said. "She's a friend of my girlfriend's older brother."

"Sam Manson. Where have I heard that name? Oh, I know! She's the singer from Solaris. I didn't know that she was dating Danny Fenton."

"Me either. I didn't read that in any magazines."

"They're both from here," the guy said. "They graduated the same year as Tucker Foley."

"Isn't that your girlfriend's brother?"

"Yeah. I've met Danny and Sam before at Lily's house when they were hanging out with Tucker."

As they were talking, a dark skinned girl walked in the door. She walked over to the group and sat next to the guy.

"Hey, Lily," the guy said. "I've got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Isn't that some of your brother's friends over there?"

Lily turned and looked to where her boyfriend pointed. "Sure is. I'll be back in a second," she said, standing up and walking over to their table.

"Hey, Danny. Hey, Sam."

Danny and Sam turned when they heard their names. They saw Tucker Foley's younger sister standing next to the table.(I know. It never mentions any of them except for Danny having siblings on the show, but hey, it's my fic)

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not much happening in this chapter. I think I have a slight writer's block mixed with a lack of time. Anyway, like it, hate it? Let me know.**


	10. Discovered

**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. I also don't own _Broken _by Seether. Now on with the fic!**

_**Homecoming**_

"Hey, Lily. How have you been?" Danny asked. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know. I'm good, but you might want to call my brother. He mentioned something about losing your new phone number."

"Lily? Oh my God. I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah. But you seem to be doing pretty well," she said, motioning to Sam's band tee. "I mean, the lead singer of Solaris. Wow."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It's hard to believe."

Lily saw the waitress coming toward the table. "So, I'll see you all around."

"Hey, Lily." Sam called as she began to walk back towards her friends.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on coming to the concert?"

"Of course. It's the biggest thing that has happened to Amity Park since I've been alive."

Lily walked back over to her friends. Sam smiled at the waitress that was waiting for them to order. The waitress took their orders and hurried back toward the kitchen. She was back with their food in five minutes flat.

Sam leaned back and stretched. "So, Mr. Fenton, do you think we should tell our bands the news?"

"Do you want to have a band for the concert?"

"Good point." They ate and paid the check before going back out to Danny's car. Danny drove the short distance to the auditorium and parked his car. Just as he was getting ready to get out, Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Before Danny had recovered from shock, Sam was already walking toward the door.

He hurried to catch up to her. He was about to slip his arm around her waist when Allie came out to greet Sam.

"Hey, we're up first, Sam. We've got to get everything set up and ready to go." Sam followed her into the building. When Allie's back was turned, Sam blew Danny a kiss.

As soon as Sam set foot in the building, she was greeted by Debbie.

"Good morning, Sam. I've decided on the order for Saturday night. You will be the last band, since you are the most popular right now. Phantom will play before you so the duet will be the transition from them to you."

"Okay. No problem." Sam grabbed her guitar and headed up to the stage. She checked her mic and plugged her guitar in. The rest of the band finished setting up behind her. Sam strummed a few chords on her guitar and the band picked up the beat in the right place. Sam smiled at the people sitting in the chairs in front of her before she started singing.

_Every night you haunt my dreams_

_Every day I can feel you with me_

_I can't see you_

_I can't feel you_

_They think I'm losing my mind_

_You're part of the past that's haunting me_

_The reason for my insanity_

_The one I used to trust _

_The one I used to love_

_But now you're just a ghost_

_I can't forget the past we had_

_Can't forget the words that I said_

_But I need you_

_I want you_

_I hate what you do to me_

_You're part of the past that's haunting me_

_The reason for my insanity_

_The one I used to trust _

_The one I used to love_

_But now you're just a ghost_

_Memories will fade_

_Feelings will die_

_But this ghost will haunt me all my life_

_You're part of the past that's haunting me_

_The reason for my insanity_

_The one I used to trust _

_The one I used to love_

_But now you're just a ghost_

Sam looked up to see Danny staring at her. He was the only one who really understood what she meant. Her band played two more songs before Phantom came up on the stage. Danny took his place next to Sam to practice their duet. They had figured out which band members were playing what the day before.

Sam and Danny both stepped up the their mics as the music started playing. Danny looked at Sam and started singing the first part.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_  
_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Sam changed from singing harmony on the chorus to singing lead for the next part of the song. She took a few steps toward Danny and faced him.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

By the end of the song, Danny and Sam were standing side by side, staring into each others eyes. Their bands were silently watching to see what would happen next. Sam smiled and put her mic back on the stand before walking off the stage with her band.

"Good. When the concert is actually going on it will be pretty dark between bands, so please be careful when entering and exiting the stage," Debbie called from her spot in the front row. "Go ahead, Phantom."

Sam stayed backstage while Danny's band played. _They really are good. A lot better than the girls are willing to admit._ Sam smiled as they finished and came backstage.

Danny was the last one of the stage and Sam used this to her advantage. She grabbed his hand when he went to walk past her and pulled him back. She waited until his band had turned the corner before kissing him. Danny eagerly returned the kiss.

"Hey, Sam, you back here?" Allie asked coming around the corner. Her eyes widened at the sight of Danny and Sam making out against a wall. "Sam!"

Sam pulled back from Danny and looked over at Allie. The other girl looked somewhere between hurt and mad. Hurt that Sam had lied to her and angry for the same reason.

"I thought you were going to end this?"

"Allie, I'm sorry. I really am. But I couldn't do it. I've missed him so much and I'm not willing to make the same mistake again."

"You didn't have to lie to me. You could have just explained it."

"I didn't think you'd listen."

"How could I not? You remember David?" Sam nodded, briefly remembering the boy Allie had dated a few years before. "I'd give anything to have him back again. So I'm not going to stand in your way unless this starts messing with the band."

Sam gave the other girl a hug. "Thanks."

**Sorry this tok so long to get up. I've been working on other stuff and just never got around to updating. I'm trying to finish this story without rushing anything.**


	11. The End

-1**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fic so if I mess up or something, well, you'll know why. Also, if one of the band names I used is the name of an actual band, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only wish that I did. Now on with the fic!**

_Homecoming_

The concert hall was packed. There were no empty seats that anyone could see. Sam paced nervously in the room her band had been given. No matter how many concerts she did, she was always nervous before going out on stage. But tonight was special. It was the night that her and Danny would announce their engagement to everyone. There were reporters all over the place, not wanting to miss out on the big concert.

"Sam, chill." Allie didn't even look up from her magazine. She was patiently waiting while a stylist did her hair.

"I'm trying." Sam's long hair hung loose, the shorter bangs hanging in her eyes. She tucked them behind her ear and they stayed for a few seconds before coming loose again.

"Sam, go get dressed." Sam nodded and headed into the changing room off to the side. She grabbed the clothes on the hanger and put them on. The black tank has silver writing on it and was cut in a jagged edge just above her navel. The faded out jeans were ripped in several places, including both knees. She put on her black Converse and rejoined her band in the other room.

"Looks good, girls." Debra walked into the room and glanced at them all. "Okay. The first band is about to go out. You're welcome to watch them from off stage if you'd like."

Sam decided to take her up on her offer. She went over to the side of the stage as the guys from Sub Zero took their places. Danny soon joined her. They watched as the band went through several songs before announcing Kyro.

Sam and Danny moved to let the bands witch places. After a few songs, Danny went to get his band ready. They were waiting in the wings while Kyro played. The crowd was cheering throughout their performance and Sam got the feeling that the band would have a major breakout onto the music stream soon.

Debra walked out onto the stage as Kyro left. "How are you all doing tonight?" Her questions was greeted by nearly deafening cheers. "Okay. The next band is fronted by a Amity Park native. Here's the band that we all love. Please welcome Phantom." The crowd cheered louder at the introduction.

Danny gave Sam a quick kiss before going out on the black stage. His band mates followed him. Danny took his spot in the center of the stage. The crowd erupted into loud cheers as the lights suddenly came on to reveal one of the bands they'd been waiting for. They started the intro to _Crushed_, causing even more screaming and applause.

Sam watched the first song before going to find her girls. They were still lounging in the room. "We're next."

Allie shot up from where she was laying on the couch. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. The just finished their first song, so we should probably go wait. I'm not sure how many they're planning on playing."

"Alright. Let's go." The girls followed Sam back out to the wings. They watched Phantom finish their set.

Danny picked up the mic and smiled. "It's great to be back in Amity Park." His statement was met with cheers from the Amity Park natives. "We've got a special treat for you that wasn't mentioned. I'd like you all to welcome Sam Manson, a close personal friend and lead singer from Solaris."

Sam came out on the stage to many cheers and calls of 'I love you Sam' from the guys in the crowd. She grabbed the other mic. "Thanks, Danny. Let's give these guys another hand. We actually do have a very special treat for you tonight. But for that, we need to bring out the remaining members of Solaris." The rest of her band came out on stage. They were greeted by more cheering. As soon as they took their places, the music started.

Danny and Sam sang like they had practiced. They were careful with their movements, always aware of the wires that crisscrossed the stage beneath their feet. The crowd cheered loudly as the lights went out. When they came back on, only Solaris was left on the stage. Sam now had her guitar in her hand and she nodded to her band.

They started their first song, a new release that was rapidly climbing the charts. They followed that with _Another Life_. That was followed by three more songs.

The lights went out, only to puzzle everyone when they came back on to reveal Sam and Danny on the stage. The media were pressing against the barrier that had been put up, wanting to get a good shot.

"Hope you all had a good time tonight." More cheers. "Me and Danny have an announcement to make." Sam glanced at Danny and then back at the crowd. Sam grabbed Danny's right hand in her left and held them up. "We're engaged." he crowd was stunned to silence for a minute before cheering.

The photographers were going crazy. Most of them seemed to forget the fact that thy could go backstage with their passes. News of the engagement would be all over the news by morning.

Sam and Danny disappeared backstage, only to be ambushed by their bands.

"You're seriously marrying her?" Jake asked Danny.

"Yeah, I am. I've wanted to for years."

Their band members kept asking questions until the few people with backstage passes starting filtering back. They all retreated to a large room with a table full of food set up.

Tucker came rushing in, nearly tackling Sam and Danny in a hug. "Congrats."

"Thanks, Tuck."

"When's the big day?"

Sam shrugged. "Danny only has a month until he goes tour. So we're going to be rushing to get married before then."

"Why so fast?"

"Solaris is taking time off before we work on our next record. Danny will be on tour for three months and it's hard to plan a wedding when the groom is absent. So we're going to get married before he leaves. Then I'm going with him."

"When are you supposed to start recording?"

"Six months. We have most of the songs written, so it's no big deal."

"Can you get a wedding together in less than a month?"

"Yeah. I got my dress yesterday and ordered the wedding cake from a company that my parents use for all their parties, so it'll be done within the next two weeks. The catering is being taken care of by my Mom, since she has a lot of practice in getting what she wants. We've got a place reserved already and Danny got fitted for his suit earlier. MY girls are the bridesmaids, so we're going tomorrow to find dresses. Ad you all are going tux shopping."

"You're really on top of this."

"Of course. It's my wedding. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, I'm not going to answer that."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever." She turned her attention to the fans that were now filling the room. There were several of her old classmates from Casper High. Danny's family. Her parents. Sam had to look twice to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Her parents were actually there.

A reporter came over to Danny and Sam. "So, is this just a publicity stunt?"

"No, it's not. We're getting married."

"Didn't you just meet a few days ago?"

"No. We dated when we went to Casper High."

"Really? I've never seen that recorded anywhere."

"It happened." Sam saw her parents waving to get her attention. "Excuse us." Sam took Danny's arm and led him over to where their parents were standing.

"Sam, I've got everything set up. The cake is being done as we speak."

"Thanks." _For someone who disapproves my decision to marry Danny, she sure is willing to help out. _

"No problem. My approval went up several points tonight after seeing what a talented young man Daniel is."

"Thanks you, Mrs. Manson."

"You're quite welcome. We would like to invite you to dinner with us tomorrow."

"I'd love to come."

"Good. Sam, dear, we'll see you at home."

"Alright, Mother." Sam waited until thy walked away to turn to Danny. "If the cake is being done, I guess we can get married as early as next week."

"The sooner the better."

"Why?"

"I'll get to spend more time with you alone before we go on tour." Sam laughed and went to mingle with her fans. Danny followed her example.

* * *

Sam was waiting in the bridal suite for her father to come get her. The members of Solaris were there, all dressed in strapless lavender dresses. They were waiting for someone to tell them that it was time.

Sam glanced at herself one more time in the mirror. She was wearing a floor length white gown. The bodice was fitted, a corset back with pale purple lacing. The skirt flared from her hips to touch the floor. The train stretched a foot or two behind the dress. Her veil was white mesh material that covered her face. Her long dark hair was in an elaborate up do, courtesy of her mother's stylist.

"Are you ready, Sammy?" Sam turned at her Dad's voice and nodded silently.

The bridesmaids filed out to wait by the doors. When her chosen song started up, the bridesmaids filed down the aisle one by one. Sam took her father's arm and waited for the wedding march.

As the music changed, everyone stood to watch Sam come down the aisle. Sam's eyes fixed on Danny as she came closer to him. She smiled at the look of awe on his face. Her father stopped at the front of the aisle and lifted her veil. He kissed her cheek and handed his only daughter off to Danny with a sad smile.

Danny and Sam walked up the steps to stand in front of the priest. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two in marriage."

Sam tuned out his words, focusing on Danny. He seemed to be doing the same. They both repeated their parts and exchanged the rings. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Danny, you may kiss your bride." Danny smiled and kissed Sam softly. Cheers erupted behind them and Danny felt her smile against his lips. They broke apart and turned to look at their friends and family.

"May I be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Fenton." Danny and Sam hurried back down the aisle. They stood for the receiving line and pictures before hightailing it to their reception.

**Okay, this fic is done. I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed. It was going to be two chapters, but the second chapter would have been incredibly short. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
